The Heart Puppy
by Thanatos Angelos Girl
Summary: Xemnas has been waiting for Saix to come back with a heart and in the form of a dog. Early Valentine's Day fanfic! R and R!


**Prompts: **  
**1 in a thousand/ 1 in a million**  
**  
XemSai fluff!**  
**  
Valentine's day**  
**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters in it.**

**Enjoy! And yes I know it's early but I won't be able to publish it on the 14th.**

**Edit: This story is in the POVs of Saix and Xemnas and each page break represents a new POV. **

I walked into the kitchen and glanced at the painting. I missed him. He would be my Saix and hopefully he would come back. He had passed away from a disease called No Heartisis, a very rare disease but very fatal.

_"One day I'll be back. I promise. And I'll prove that I have a heart. I'll have one to tell you I'm back._

Saix loved dogs and he always wanted to come back as one of them. Surely he would come back as a dog. That's what I believe so I'm working on the "project" to get my Sai back. One in a thousand or one in a million of the puppies born every day will have a little heart or some spot or decal, in a shape resembling a heart. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I would find my heart puppy. I would if it was the last thing I would do on this Earth. Currently, Toula my new dog, was pregnant and she was going to give birth in a couple of days. It was crucial for myself to monitor her at all times and try to see when the pups would come. Unfortunately, because of that I was up almost twenty hours a day to watch her. I wanted to be there for the birth. After all it was almost Valentine's Day, obviously some heart puppies should be born today right?

I groaned. For the last five Valentine's Days my heart puppy had been nowhere. Would it finally come? Suddenly a bark resounded through the house. I looked across the room at Toula. She was lying on her side panting. "The puppies are coming!" I yelled.

Vexen my vet who I paid to stay in the house the last couple of days ran down the stairs. "The puppies are coming!" He repeated.

* * *

I smelled something. I wasn't sure what everything was. I couldn't really see well. I could hear very well though.

"They are here Xemnas. Unfortunately there are no hearts now but with this breed they can pop up on the fur in the next two weeks." I heard a voice say. Who was Xemnas? Was he talking about us?

"Alright thank you Vexen. Have a nice day I can take care of everything for now." I heard that voice. It sounded almost like a... Well I don't know what but it was amazing. But I thought it sounded familiar.

"Little one come and sleep. You need to rest." I heard a motherly voice call. I turned around and headed towards the voice.  
Maybe I was tired after all. My body seemed to drift off...

* * *

I straightened out my coat and looked at the calendar. It was February 13. I looked back at the puppies. I had mutated the breed so that by tomorrow their patterns should be shown and their newborn status would change so that they would be three months by tomorrow. That way they wouldn't be that fragile and maybe I could see if Saix was back.

I walked away and went to the recliner. Now that they were born I could finally sleep. If I could sleep. Saix, where were you?

* * *

**6:00 P.M.**

Wow everything seemed so new! I moved my paws in front of me forward. And forward and forward. Hey is that Xemnas? He was sitting on a big thing. I didn't know what it was but he was in it and a part of it was hanging down with what I think is his back paws on it.

I ran back and forth and leapt on the thing. I made sure I didn't land on his paws. However, the thing bounced up and down. Wow! I held still and it stopped. Thank goodness!

"And who are you little one? You are very hyper aren't you?" I looked up and saw Xemnas looking down at me smiling. I barked happily and wagged my tail.

He laughed and picked me up. I was going higher and higher until he put me on his lap. I wagged my tail harder. He was smiling at me!

"Well, well I am going to name you Sai puppy. What do you think Sai?" He asked.

I have a name! A name! This was good right? I barked back trying to tell him how happy I was.

He smiled again and picked me up in his arms. He brought me to a white sparkly place. "This is a kitchen Sai." He turned to something and frowned.

I wiggled myself a bit and I saw a square thing and on it (I'm not quite sure why it was on there) a human's face was on there. He had long blue hair and golden eyes. He looked happy like Xemnas was a minute ago and he had an X scar on his forehead.

"He's Saix Sai. I named you after him. I loved him for a while but he passed away a while ago. Actually he promised to come back with a heart... You know a symbol so I could find him when he came back." Xemnas's eyes were tearing up. A water drop fell on my paw. I licked it. It was salty and it made me sad. I didn't like it at all.

I crawled up in his arms and licked his face getting all the tears up. Saix...

_"I love you Master Xemnas." My heart swelled up. I loved him. I wanted to stay with him forever. I would make sure I came back for him._

I shook my head. What was that? Xemnas sighed and put me down.

"I'm going to check on the others. I'll be back." He called.

I walked over to the square thing. A painting maybe? I accidentally ran into a metal can on my way and it shook and wobbled then a smelly weird liquid fell on me, the can making a clanging sound.

"Sai?" Xemnas called. I looked at the can beside me. I was in trouble...

* * *

"Sai?" I called. "What was that dog doing?" I thought. I opened the door and walked in. I pressed my hand to my mouth trying to contain the laughter.

But the sight was amusing. Sai was almost covered in white paint. Apparently he knocked the paint can. Thank Mickey he was growing faster than normal and he was two months. Still why would he grow faster than the others? The others were a month in their body growth. Would he stop? Did I do something wrong?

My thoughts were stopped when Sai barked and started circling around trying to see what fell on him. Then he looked at me with those puppy eyes and barked, almost dejectedly.

I laughed. "Sai, Sai, Sai." I grabbed a towel and put it under the sink and then I started the warm water. When the towel was wet enough I wringed the towel and began the process of getting the washable paint off him.

I rubbed deeply since the washable paint was stickier. After I rubbed it off I brought him to the bathroom and there I grabbed the shower head (that had a long wire that made it stretchable and movable) to him and let the water run through his fur. After I was done I tried to rub him down with the towel but he shook out his fur and sprayed water everywhere.

"Sai!" I cried out laughing and when I turned back to him I couldn't believe it. Little Sai had blue fur and yellow eyes which would shock normal people but that wasn't the shocking thing for me. Sai now had small multiple white hearts all over his body and his left eye was in the middle of a huge heart.

"Saix?" I asked.

Sai licked my cheek. He cocked his head and barked.

I shook my head. My daydreams were so cruel.. Sai stared at me with his golden eyes that looked so familiar to his.

"I'm going to bed." I said as I walked out. Wait, why did I feel a need to explain what I was doing to my dog? And of course Saix wasn't coming back. I'm just a crazy romantic fool. That's why I didn't believe in love in the first place. It just ruins my judgment. Sai was just a puppy right?

I checked on the pups and Toula in the next room and walked to my room and to bed.

* * *

Well that went well.. not. What am I supposed to do? If course he wouldn't believe it was me. My Xemmy. I have memories of Saix and Xemnas and I know I am Saix but I'm a puppy. A dog can't have a relationship with a human! What am I going to do? How am I going to fix this? My poor Xem is sad and on Valentine's Eve. It's not right!

I barked in protest and padded to the living room. What am I supposed to do?

"I can help." A voice called out. I glanced up at the mantel. A young boy six or seven jumped down and walked in front of me. He had long indigo hair and periwinkle eyes.

"How can you help?" I asked. My eyes widened. My voice! It wasn't barks it was actual words!

"Like that. And Saix for a little price I will personally grant you until midnight, four hours, as your human self. Just until midnight though. My magic goes on Valentine's Day to Cupid to help his whole production. So what do you say?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

"What's the price?"

He laughed. "Very smart Saix. The price is that every Valentine's Eve and Valentine's Day you have to go through this again and again. The whole  
death and birthing process."

I glanced over in the direction of Xemnas. "Okay. Deal." Anything to make Xemnas happy. Even for just a little while. One day I'll find out how to stop this but for now, I'm happy.

"Alright look down." He said. I did as he said and saw a black and white suit on my person but most important I was 5'10" and human!

"Thank you but what's your name?" I asked. He frowned. I guess nobody asked that question much and I'm not sure why I asked that myself..

"Ienzo." He answered and vanished in a puff of smoke.

I straightened the black tie and the white jacket, pants, and I made sure the shoes were okay. I made sure the black button shirt was neat and the tie tied. This is it. Here I go.

I walked through the hallway and opened Xem's door. "Master Xemnas?" I called as I flipped on the light.

Orange eyes turned to me wide and open. "Saix?" The owner asked me.

"In the flesh now if you don't mind me saying so let's catch up." I smirked as I watched him sit up in bed. I then closed the door.

* * *

I opened my sleepy eyes. I focused my eyes to make out the blur. I sat up with shock.

"Saix!"

* * *

_Ienzo smirked. "One couple fixed and happy for Valentine's Day a plenty more to go." With that the little fairy left the scene and moved on to Twilight Town._

* * *

**Thank you! I wanted to do a Valentine's Day fanfic so here it is! What do you think? Read and review please?**


End file.
